New Boyfriend, New Bestfriend
by shounenai4life
Summary: When Rufus becomes human, Ron is amazingly glad His best friend, human. What could be better right? Rufus, deciding Ron is is his mate, and trying to force him into a relationship he's not ready for? Oh wait, that's worse, much worse. Rated M. Ron/Rufus.
1. Gone

This is a Rufus/Ron yes, but trust me this is in no way bestiality. I think its kind of sick and mean to the animal (bestiality that is), but I also think that this section is seriously lacking in yaoi. Soo, this comes in. Non-bestial but still a Rufus/Ron? Read on to find out how. You know you want to… smiles

"Rufus." Ron giggled, as his naked mole rat ran up his khaki clad leg and into unto his shoulder. "You know how much that tickles."

Rufus smiled and looked up at Ron in a way that his owner couldn't resist cooing at. "Aww…you know I always forgive you."

"Ron, focus." Kim hissed. "You might get in trouble."

Just as she spoke, Ms Anderson, their biology teacher, zoomed in on Ron with her all too sharp eyes. "Ronald Stoppable, I know I said that you could come into class with that apparently inseparable rat of yours, but talking to it is pushing beyond my level of patience. Could you please concentrate?"

Ron blushed. "Sorry miss." He said as the entire class turned in there seats to giggle at the weird kid who talked to his pet. Rufus squeaked little sounds of comfort and rubbed his face against Ron's cheek. "She's just jealous because you're not her best friend." Ron whispered. Rufus nodded his tiny head in agreement and turned back to the class to listen just in case Ron forgot to jot down some notes.

After class, Ron and Kim walked back to their lockers together. As soon as Kim opened her locker, the laptop inside clicked to life and Wades head appeared on the screen. "Kim," he said urgently. "This is serious."

Ron, Kim and Wade had grown considerably in the years since their start of high school. Kim, as always was still a beautiful bombshell, and now that she wasn't dating Ron anymore, she was able to use that beauty to flirt with all the guys she wanted to, though she chose not to. Wade, now 15, had lost most of his baby fat, bringing out the true shape of his face and body, which was actually surprisingly chiseled and toned. But the person who had changed the most was most likely Ron, the once goofy looking lanky freshman was now a completely different sophomore.

Yes he was taller, and his eyes were an even more vibrant blue, and yes his freckles had faded completely leaving a golden, even tan all over, but an even more dramatic change was the way his ears had grown into his face, making them look much more average sized and his hair had become more full and unruly, but in a good way, that changed the whole look of his features.

People would think that someone like Ron Stoppable would have girls all over him, and he did, but strangely, he didn't have a girlfriend. Most people thought it was because he was still heart broken over Kim dumping him or him being a shy, insecure person or something, when in truth, it wasn't any of those reasons. The reason, was one he didn't know, and he honestly didn't care, because to him, once he was happy he was fine. And he was happy.

So he was fine.

"Really?!" Kim was saying. Ron looked up from his train of thought in time to see Kim roughly shoving books into her bag, not looking to see if she creased folder leaves sticking out of some of those books. That meant something had to be seriously up. "Ron, com'n, we've got to go now. This is severe."

"We'll that means it's definitely not Drakken." Ron grinned.

Kim turned to glance at him over her shoulder as they ran out of school and into her car. Ron had a car too, but Kim had always been designated driver so he usually left it at home.

"Actually it is." She said hurriedly as they hopped into the vehicle.

"Then how can this be serious?" Ron was confused.

"Remember that machine from about 3 years ago? The one that switched our bodies?" Kim said, quickly starting the car.

"Yeah." Ron said. "Having a period is not something I'd like to go through again."

"Well its back." Kim said gravely. "Drakken's teamed up with Professor Dementor , and they've tried creating it again. Now you know those two don't work well together, so it was to no surprise that the machine malfunctioned, and now instead of switching bodies, it can create new ones."

"No shit, this is serious." Ron interrupted.

Kim nodded. "I don't know how all this has happened, but he seems to be planning on making an army out of animals. I don't know what they're for, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't know either but, we've got to stop him."

Ron looked at Rufus, who was nodding profusely. "Can't let him hurt the animals." He said sharply.

They were outside Drakken's 'secret lair' now, one he'd used to a total of 3 times.

Kim peeked through the conveniently placed window that was on the rooftop and watched as Shego filed her nails, sitting in front of the huge brain computer in a swivel chair. She also spotted the machines, which once had been mind switchers, standing tall and blinking at her innocently. Drakken and Professor Dementor was no where to be found.

"I say we ambush Shego while we can, and deal with the rest of them when we see them." Ron said boldly, his blood boiling with the thought of animals waiting to be mutated. Kim surveyed the area. "I think that it could all just be a trap. Maybe they're waiting for us somewhere around here."

"Why would they bother?" Ron shrugged. "I mean its not like they want to capture us or anything. Com'n, Kim, let's just go."

Rufus had hoped to the slightly open window on the word go, and was already slipping down along an abandoned electrical wire trailing to the ground.

"I'm not sure we should." Kim said. "Why would only Shego be here for something so important?

"Drakken finally makes a machine that can create people out of animals. Maybe they're checking over thing before they do the actual mutation."

"we don't even know if it works. It could just blow up when he tries." Kim shrugged.

"True." Said Ron. "Bu something tells me this will work. Its probably my sixth sense. Don't you think so Rufus? Rufus?"

He looked around frantically, only to see his rat already inside the lair, hovering over the body creating machines on his little electrical rope. "Rufus! Get back here!" Ron hissed.

Rufus, distracted, began scampering back up, not noticing an odd wire sticking out of the rope. As his paw came into contact with it, it electrocuted him, and he fell, down into one of the open topped machine.

"Rufus! Get out of there!" Ron screamed. Already Shego was alert, and Kim jumped down into the lair to distract her. "Get Rufus out of that Ron!" She yelled.

Ron rushed towards the machine, realizing how badly lit the place was, especially since the sun had gone down quite a few hours ago, leaving the room almost in a half-lit glow.

The machine was too tall for him to get into and to slippery for Rufus to get out off. Kim and Shego were fighting viciously across the room. Drakken and Proffesor Dementor were running in now. In hopes it would open the sealed door, Ron pressed the huge red button at the side of the machine. Red buttons always do something, right?

There was a huge blast, and then everything was smoke, just smoke. Ron looked around blindly. Kim was screaming his name and he was yelling Rufus' name, and he could hear his pet, his best friend, crying.

The machine was blinking; he could see that faintly through the incredibly thick smoke. It made him feel light headed and faint, but he didn't move away, still trying to pry open the doors that shut the machine.

Then suddenly, everything stopped, and the smoke stopped, and the door opened. Ron looked inside frightenedly. His didn't see his mole rat, but instead, there lay an unconscious teenage boy, sprawled on the floor, whose face was turned away from him, covered by a mass of golden, messy blonde hair.

"It actually worked." Drakken mused.

* * *

Sorry its so short. The next one wont be, promise.


	2. Acceptance

"Ron, you really should talk to him. He's just woken up." Kim pleaded. "He's frightened and scared, and I'm sure he wants his best friend to be beside him. Wouldn't you feel the same if you'd just gotten turned into a human?"

"…I don't believe that's Rufus." Ron said sullenly, looking out the hospital window, at the early morning sun.

"Ron, don't be silly." Kim said.

"I'm not. What if it could be some sort of trick by Drakken, and he's actually switched Rufus with some robot itching to kill us. Remember that guy from right before we got to high school."

Kim sighed. "I know. But we've already taken that into account and scanned his entire system. It's Rufus, Ron."

Ron drew in a breath. "Please Ron, he needs you."

"Alright." Ron sighed. "I'll go see him."

"Thanks." Kim smiled. "We're going to go question Drakken now. Be gentle with him."

Ron walked towards the door, which was slightly ajar, and pushed it open.

The boy was sitting up in his bed, staring vacantly ahead of him. After Ron had picked him up to give him to the ambulance to go to the hospital, he hadn't seen him. He'd spent about half an hour after searching through the rubble of Drakken's lair for his mole rat, until Kim had gotten him to leave.

"…Hi." He said quietly, sitting in the wooden chair beside the bed.

The boy turned to him and Ron felt his heart nearly jump out of his chest. His skin was completely flawless, probably because he'd just been created. His eyes were large and blue, blue like…a gorgeous blue that Ron couldn't describe, crystal blue, and surrounded by thick, long, eyelashes.

His hair was blonde too, like Ron's, only, it wasn't really just blonde, it was more golden, like the color of sunshine, with some gorgeous blonde streaks in it, and every other version of yellow too. It was cut in layers, falling over his ears and sticking up at the top.

His body was small, small and lithe, so he'd definitely be the bottom in any relationship and he had the most perfect set of lips Ron had ever seen. Obviously, an army of flawless super model teenagers was what Drakken's aim had been.

"So…" Ron said awkwardly. "How you feeling?"

The boy looked down at his hands, then up at Ron. Whimpering, he flung back the sheets and jumped out of the bed, rushing to Ron and burying his face in his shoulder.

Ron felt awkward, as he patted Rufus' back. "Umm, it's okay man." He said. An alien child had planted himself into his lap. It was cause for concern. He was trembling.

"It's okay. It's just a different form." Ron comforted, vowing to kill himself if this turned out to be some sort of trick. Just then, Kim walked into the room.

"The police have called your parents and they're ready to take Rufus back home. They're waiting outside. Rufus, it's going to be okay, alright? We're trying to fix the machine as soon as possible to change you back."

Rufus didn't look up, only clung closer to his owner. Ron began standing. "Com'n buddy. You'll feel better when you get home."

* * *

"So…this is our bedroom." Ron smiled, opening his arms to gesture to the brightly lit room. Rufus looked around curiously. He'd never noticed all the colors in Ron's room, or seen it in this way, with the nice blue walls and pictures of him and Kim and Ron all over the room. There was also a bed beside Ron's which hadn't been there before. No one else was in the room, so, shyly, he turned back to Ron and said, "It's nice."

Ron's eyes widened. "You can talk! Oh shit that's cool!"

Rufus smiled. "Well, I haven't eaten since yesterday, so let's go downstairs and see what's there."

Rufus nodded and hopped unto his back, clinging to his neck.

Ron shrugged and walked downstairs. "Aww man." He said, looking at the sticky note on the fridge. "Mom and Dad had to go shopping again. That means there's no food in the fridge."

Rufus bent forward and sniffed the fridge. "Nope. No food." He said shortly.

Ron sighed. "I guess its Bueno Nacho for us buddy."

He knew that everyone had said that he was supposed to put Rufus to bed when they got home, not to put him into too much excitement about being in the real world as a human. Kim was probably still with the police, his parents probably were blown away at this turn of events and everyone was probably trying there best to keep everything under wraps. But he was hungry.

He bent so Rufus could get off his back. Not that he minded or anything, or that Rufus was heavy but, 2 teenage boys in that position was something there would generally be a lot of discussion about. They walked out to Ron's car, sitting fore lone in the garage.

He opened the door and Rufus, with some amount of trouble finally sat down and got him into his seatbelt.

Bueno Nacho hadn't changed much over time. New doors had been installed, now more deeply tinted, but there was the same greasy smell in the air as always, the same crowd, which never got to too much, the same food Ron never got tired. He felt at home.

"Here buddy, sit down somewhere he said before going to the counter. He never had to say what he wanted, for he always ordered the same thing, and this time was no different, except this time he asked for two. The guy at the counter raised and eyebrow before glancing behind Ron. "Who's he?" he said curiously, jabbing a finger at Rufus. Ron looked behind him to see Rufus trying to sit cross-legged on the table, in imitation of a girl doing it a couple rows down.

"Umm…friend." He murmured, before grabbing Rufus' hand and pulling him into the seat. "He's from…Norway. Not used to our customs and stuff."

The counter guy nodded, and Ron was glad he wasn't one of the regulars, or he'd probably be asking for Rufus.

He brought back the two plates filled with cheese covered nacho's and placed one in front of Rufus before seating himself. Rufus gazed at him, and he looked up. His stomach clenched. Eyes so blue, so big and blue. Deep too, and amazingly clear, sharp features, yet delicately sharp features, such softly curling hair, slightly parted lips, beautiful smile. His throat clenched too. Too beautiful to be human. He looked down.

Rufus ignored the plate in front of him, and instead, bent across the table and lightly tapped one of Ron's nachos with his forefinger, making it fly into the air, and then caught it in his mouth. Licking the cheese from his lips, he grinned at Ron. Ron smiled back. He was convinced. This _was_ his mole rat.

"Yum." Was Rufus' comment before he looked gleefully at his own plate. Ron couldn't stop himself from chuckling at Rufus' cuteness. Pristine, sharp teeth crunched down unto the chips and Ron found himself staring more at Rufus than caring about what he was eating, it wasn't because of his beauty, but just the wondrous fact that Rufus, his best friend who he told everything in his life, was human.

When they'd finished, Ron couldn't help but taking Rufus to the park, letting him run off all the steam he'd apparently been building up on since the creation of his human form. He sat on one of the park benches, finding a seemingly 17 year old boy playing with a couple of six year olds on the swing rather comical. He realized after a while that he could hardly take his eyes off Rufus. 'Wonder if that was a part of Drakken's plan, to make all his minions have the ability to hypnotize people.' He'd tell Kim about it later, because it didn't even cross his mind that he could be looking at Rufus' beautiful smiling face…because he wanted to.

Later that night, he walked up the stairs, holding a completely wiped out boy in his arms, tightly around the waist so he wouldn't fall down. Rufus' head kept lolling off unto Ron's shoulder, and every time he put it back it found itself back there again, so he didn't bother.

After putting Rufus into a pair of his old pajamas that he'd outgrown, which still managed to be too big for the tiny boy, and brushing his teeth for the first time, he let Rufus fall into bed.

"Ron." Rufus said quietly. "Don't go yet."

Ron sighed and perched himself of the edge of Rufus' bed. Of course he would feel uneasy, sleeping in a bed all by himself for the first time. His parents had come home and spread the bed, and though the sheets were new, freshly starched bed spreads weren't exactly the most warm and comforting things that existed.

Shit. What was he going to do tomorrow? There was school the next day. He'd call Kim and ask later, but right now…

He looked down at the sleeping boy. He hadn't realized that he was stroking his hair back, so soft it was, the silky overflowing masses. Oh God. Poor Rufus, so much going on with him. Did he even understand what was happening? Who knew what sorts of chemicals had been put into that machine to get it to work. He was worried, but he wasn't going to say it. He wasn't going to say that Rufus was, and probably had always been the person that he cared for most. It was weird.

Rufus turned in the bed and his arms shot around Ron's waist, pulling him closer. Ron drew in a breath and looked down again. He was too perfect to be human, and it wasn't just because he wasn't human. He was…

Ron ran a finger over the delicate skin covering Rufus' cheek, wondering at the softness. He'd read somewhere that people grew with beauty depending on how many times they'd sinned, how many bad things they'd done, the kind of person they were.

Rufus had never sinned, he was as perfect as an animal or human could get. Maybe that was why he looked like this?

Ron stopped stoking and instead cupped Rufus' chin in his hand. He didn't ever use labels on persons, so he'd never call himself gay, but he knew if Rufus had been anyone else, he would be madly in love with him now.

He was exactly what Ron had always dreamt of.

Ron shook his head to clear the stupid thoughts in it, though he couldn't stop staring at Rufus. Finally he bit his lips and did, almost racing to his own bed and jumping in, turning away from Rufus so he could stop gazing at him like an obsessed fan girl. He wasn't going to think about him, wasn't going to look at him.

He could dream about him though right?

* * *

Thank you:

Enigmus

Kaiserwave King

YaoiFanGirl101


	3. He's gay?

* * *

Rufus struggled to put on the t-shirt that Ron had picked out for him. For one, it was way too big for his tiny frame and two; it had a hood, which he had no idea of what to do with. He settled on waiting for Ron to come out of the shower and put on the boxers and jeans instead. He stared at the sneakers at the foot of the bed. Should he put those on first? He sighed and sat on Ron's bed, completely naked. He'd just make Ron do everything.

Ron pulled a towel off the rack and walked into his bedroom to find a butt-naked teenage boy standing and walking towards him. "Dude!" he yelled, hiding the image of Rufus using his hand. "You can't walk around like this!"

He strode up to the blinds and shut them quickly. Rufus held up the boxers. "I don't know how to…" he said.

Ron sighed and made sure his towel was securely around his waist before walking up to Rufus and taking the boxers from him. He allowed Rufus to hold unto his shoulder for balance as he slipped the boxers up his slender legs, up higher. Ron used one hand to press into the small of Rufus' back, pulling him closer as he got the boxers over his…

He couldn't help it. He stared as he pulled the shorts up. Rufus, unsuspecting and innocent, clutched his shoulders tightly with both hands as Ron tugged.

"There." Ron made sure the band of the boxers didn't have any creases, or a part hadn't twisted as they so often did. He gaze shifted to Rufus' completely flat stomach, and he looked at the way every single defined muscle moved as he breathed in and out. 'Lucky.' He thought enviously. Only 3 hours of football a day had given him that stomach, and apparently Rufus was born with one.

He left Rufus to figure out his other clothes as he got dressed and by the time they were done, both were running late. "Oh man." Ron said. "You'll need some books and a bag and everything-"

He was cut off by the sound of Kim beeping her horn from outside. He sighed. "We'll deal with that later." Picking up his bag and grabbing Rufus' hand, he grabbed two muffins off the counter before racing to get to the car. His parents usually left for work before he went to school and today was no different.

"Hey Kim." He said, hopping into the front like he always did. At least Rufus now knew how to get into a car. Kim didn't notice him. Her eyes were too busy being completely bugged out at Rufus. "Rufus you look…" she sighed dreamily, before snapping her head back and looking at the steering wheel. "Umm…oh, the S.S.A.A sent you over the school books and bags and stuff. They're in the back. I guess they thought something like human/animal mutation deserved a dip into they're funds."

Ron sighed. "Oh good." He said, noticing how Kim kept glancing back at Rufus. Why was she staring with such a strange look on her face? Rufus began clumsily putting the books into the bag. Ron sighed. He was going to have to get used to girls staring at Rufus like, that, because if Kim, one of the most non- boy crazy girls he knew was staring at Rufus so viciously, he could only imagine everyone else.

* * *

He was perfectly right. The second he stepped into school it was as if no boys on the planet save for Rufus had ever existed. He led Rufus to his locker, making sure to ignore the loud whispers coming from behind him. "You can keep your stuff in my locker, at least until Kim has finished explaining everything to the principal, and you can get your own."

Rufus was looking curiously at the hoard of girls behind him. "Hi." He said animatedly, waving. There was a round of 'aww' from the girls and Rufus looked slightly confused for a second though he was still smiling.

"Ron, oh my gosh like, is this your friend? He's so cute!" one girl panted, stepping forward and reaching out her hand, then pulling it back as if she was afraid to touch the perfection that was Rufus.

"Yeah…this is-" Ron started, but he was cut off by the next round of coos. Rufus had sneezed and Ron knew he'd never seen so many Kleenexes being held out to one person in his entire life. Rufus took the one nearest to him and whispered a thank you to the girl who had given it to him. She almost fainted.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Com'n buddy, we've got calculus next." He said. Calculus was one of those subjects he dreaded and for a good reason too. he sucked at it, and apart from that, Kim wasn't in the same class.

Rufus, looking slightly frightened, grasped his hand, which set of the girls again, who were now following them. "I like calculus." He smiled. Rufus was excellent at calculus, often helping Ron with his homework when he'd much rather be watching T.V. "You're awesome at calculus. I'm sure Mrs. Burbank will adore you."

And she did, but not for the reason that Ron thought that she would've. It was really sickening actually, to see his 30 year old teacher flirting with his mole rat. "Rufus, would you like to come up to the board and do a sum for us?" she asked, even though everyone else in the class except for him was raising their hands.

Rufus looked around the room shyly, then turned his hazel gaze on Ron. Ron gave him an encouraging smile. "Go on buddy. I'm sure you can do it."

Rufus looked at the floor as he stood and walked, and then, clutching the piece of chalk that was handed to him, stared at the board. He gazed at the board for a while, then faced the teacher. "Ca-can I just explain by mouth?" he asked.

'_He can't write.'_ Ron realized as Rufus explained the equation perfectly. Everyone in the class clapped for him, even those who had already known the answer as Rufus walked back to his seat.

Rufus blushed crimson. "It's…no big deal." He said quietly.

"So, how's your day so far Rufus?" said Ron after their class had finished. Before Rufus had opened his mouth the same group of girls as before (with a couple additional ones) surrounded them again. "Rufus, Rufus you forgot your pen in class!" one girl yelled. "That's not mine." Rufus said weakly. She looked as if she had known that, but continued shoving the paper mate pen into Rufus' face. "Really? Because it looks like yours!" she said smiling.

"Its _not _his." Ron said angrily, turning away from his locker. He was seriously getting tired of this now. Rufus was hardly adjusted to his knew form, he himself was hardly adjusted to it. He didn't need this as well.

"So…ummm…my brother Johnny Calvin's having this party next Saturday and we were wondering if you would like to come or something. I mean, he doesn't know you yet, but I'm sure he'd love it if you went." A girl named Tina asked, flipping her long blond hair. She was obviously the leader of the whole 'chasing Rufus' group, looking cool even with a ravishing, I-want-him-in-my-bed look in her eye.

"He can't go with any of you." Ron was getting peeved for an entirely different reason now. He'd been at the school for so long and Rufus got invited to the party of the coolest guy in the school before him.

"Why?" Tina said, noticing Ron for the first time. She cocked her hip to the side and arched an eyebrow. "Give mo one good reason why Rufus would not want to go anywhere with _me._" Here she pointed to herself as if she were the most dainty and fabulous thing in the world.

As Ron fumbled for an excuse she continued. "You might've grown hotter, more popular and far less dorky than you were a few years ago Ron Stoppable, but no one can beat me on the chart of cool. And Rufus doesn't seem to mind."

"He doesn't want to go with you." Ron said stubbornly.

"Why?"

"Because…" Ron looked at Rufus who looked back innocently and smilingly at him.

"Because he's gay!" Ron blurted out.

There was a collective gasp by everyone except Ron and Rufus. "…Gay?" Tina spluttered after an awkward silence. She looked at Rufus with new eyes. "Oh…well…" she regained her composer. "Wait…are you two…?" she said, looking at both boys with a scrutinizing eye.

"No!" Ron yelled, glancing at Rufus. "Why do you guys keep thinking I'm gay and trying to hook up with some guy?"

Tina shrugged. "Ok then." She said skeptically. "Since he's so 'gay' and all," Here she quoted around the word gay. "Why doesn't he come to the party with a date?"

Ron's eyes widened. "A date? You mean like a…boy?"

"Yeah." Said Tina. "That's not a problem is it? I mean, I'm sure Rufus can get a date by then…"

Ron glanced at Rufus. "Yeah, I mean...yeah! Psshh, Rufus could do that with his…his…his hands tied behind…"

"Well then see ya there!" Tins called cheerfully, walking off with an extremely dejected looking posse. Ron furrowed his eyebrows nervously, turning back to his locker. 'Is it just me, or does everyone have a way of putting their foot in their mouth when it can be avoided?'

He shuffled his books for a while, arranging them by height and then by name before turning around. Rufus was still standing there, chewing on his gum (something he had taken to immediately after getting a new body).

'How can I pull him off as gay if he doesn't even like girls much less guys.' Ron thought frantically.

"Ron! What is this I'm hearing about Rufus being gay??" Kim stormed as she strode towards her best friend. "Does word travel that fast?" Ron said cringing.

"It does when all everyone wants to know about is the new kid. What were you thinking?" Kim continued. "We're trying to make Rufus as inconspicuous as possible, and now he's the only thing everyone's talking about."

"I just got tired of the girls bugging him ok? You know I'll say the first thing that come's to my lips."

Kim sighed. "So what are we going to do?" she asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Ron sighed as well. "Get Rufus a date I suppose."

Kim gasped. "Ron, I am _not_ letting some homosexual pervert get to Rufus. Who knows what he could do to him at the party."

They were walking to their next class together now, trying to ignore the stares everyone was giving Rufus, who smiled at each of them in return. Ron took Rufus' hand. "Kim, that's just mean. How dare you call me a homosexual pervert. I promise I won't do a thing to Rufus while we are at that party."

Kim couldn't have looked any more shocked of Ron had told her he was a transsexual.

* * *

There is only one reason why I'm updating so very slowly. It's a four letter word. End of year exams. AHHH!! So hard studying. So sorry guys, but I'll get back to my normal speed afterwards. Soooooo sorry.

Thank you

Enigmus

YaoiFanGirl


	4. Party on

* * *

He still couldn't believe it. Well, no one really could but, Ron was defiantly the one most shocked. Here he was, at Johnny Calvin's house, at his _party_ no less. There was a food booth with a giant plate of nachos on it. He should have been ecstatic. But, being at a party when you're 'normal' and straight, is totally different from going to that same party…gay.

Ron had never gotten so much attention in his life, not even the time when he'd got that gel into his hair thanks to Senor Senor Junior, because those had been just girls. Now it was everyone, following his and Rufus' every step with there eyes, whispers of "I told you so" and "Who would've thunk?" floating about the room.

Why exactly had he come with Rufus, as his date no less? He wasn't quite sure about that but, he was seriously beginning to wish he hadn't. Rufus was enjoying himself immensely as he ate most everything on the table, and the funny thing was him being gay was cool. Girls would coo over it and guys would tell him 25 of dudes were anyways, but all Ron could get was strange looks and skeptic glares.

"Ron, you've got to try these!" Rufus squealed, holding a churro up to Ron's face. "They're so yummy!"

Ron caught Rufus' wrist in his hand and held it down. "Not right now ok?" he said tensely. Rufus passed the churro to his other hand and took a bite out of it. "Ok." He smiled. "Why is it so dark in here?"

Ron looked around the dimly- lit room and tried to block out the sound of pounding dance music from his ears. "Its getting late I guess. More romantic and all." He shrugged.

Just then, Tina walked up, followed by her usual quad of girls. "Hello, Ronald." She said sharply, taking in Ron from his black old navy t-shirt to his hand holding Rufus' own. "It would seem that you and Rufus are actually together…" she said.

"Yeah we are. We're more together than _together _is." Ron said, going off once again and sticking his foot in his mouth.

"Hmm…you two haven't seemed all that intimate though." Tina continued.

"Intimate? Yeah, we're intimate! More intimate than…" Ron trailed off, trying to tug Rufus back from the buffet table. "Isn't that right…honey?"

Rufus looked confused.

"Intimate huh? Then why don't you go ahead and kiss him?" Tina said, cocking one of her hips to the side.

Ron nearly blanched, but hopefully no one could see it in the dark. "K-kiss him?" he said haltingly, glancing at Rufus. "Yeah, go ahead. Lay one on him right here. In front of _everyone_." Tina smiled.

Ron looked at Rufus, who this time was actually following the conversation. He'd kissed Ron before, as a rat of course, and by the look on his face he didn't look like he would have a problem with doing it again.

Ron glanced at Rufus. 'He looks like a girl…kind of. I can do it.'

He turned to Rufus completely, awkwardly holding both of his hands. 'Do you kiss boys the same way as girls?' he thought frantically. Rufus smiled at him, churro still in hand. "Go on. I'm sure you two have done it before…" Tina smiled.

Ron swallowed. Then, quickly, he moved forward and pecked Rufus' lips before pulling away. Tina pouted. "That wasn't intimate." She said smiling.

Rufus nodded his head. "Yeah Ron. That wasn't intimate. I've seen intimate before. Its like…" he pulled Ron towards him and gently stroked his cheek while staring into his eyes. "…this. And the kisses are like…" he pulled Ron even closer and holding him by the nape of his neck kissed him passionately.

Ron was about to protest but then he forgot. Not to protest, but that Rufus was a boy and up till the week before had been a rat. He forgot he was a boy, forgot the he was even Rufus, but he remembered how delicious those lips tasted against his, the way they made his stomach flop, and his protest died in his throat as his arms came up to wrap themselves round the waist of his kisser. He pressed against Rufus' body, longing for the boy to open his mouth. But before he'd even got his tongue out, Rufus pulled away.

"…that." He finished.

Ron felt dazed and drunk as he slowly ran his tongue over his lips. "Umm…" he whispered, the lack of oxygen getting to his head. Rufus was eating his churro again. Tina was completely frozen with a look of utter shock plastered unto her face. "Wow…" One of her back up girls murmured. "Hot."

When she regained her composer, she didn't say anything, but gave a sharp nod and walked away quickly. Ron felt embarrassed now, being alone with Rufus. 'That felt so awesome.' He found himself thinking. 'One of the best kisses I've ever had.'

Rufus smiled. "You taste like cherry." He mumbled through a mouth full of food.

Ron blushed and looked anywhere around the room but at Rufus. There was Kim, dancing with some guy or other, there was Tina, looking as if she had swallowed a lemon, and there was Johnny Calvin, himself, walking straight towards Ron. The red-head looked hurriedly around him to make sure it really was him that Johnny was walking towards. What had he done? Was Johnny going to kick him out of the part for kissing Rufus or something. Maybe he hated gays with his whole being and was going to beat him up.

Ron's heart sank. 5'11 tall, muscular and tanned (not to mention gorgeous, even though that has nothing to do with this) Johnny Calvin was not something to be messed with. And he was too close for Ron to run away now. "Hi." He said shortly, putting his hands into his pocket when he had gotten to Ron. "H-Hey." Ron stuttered.

"So, heard you two were making a scene out here, kissing and stuff." He continued casually.

Ron just shrugged and looked at the ground.

Suddenly Johnny was mere inches from his ear, whispering, "He your boyfriend or something?"

"Date…" Ron whispered back, though as Rufus happily drank chocolate straight from a cup, he didn't look half interested in what they were saying.

"As in, you can ditch him right?" Johnny continued.

Ron looked up at him, nodding slowly. What was this guy trying to get at?

"Well, do that. I wanna show you something." Electric blue eyes playfully winked in Ron's direction and he found a strong hand clasping his and dragging him up the stairs.

The second they got to the top of the carpeted staircase, all the noise from below faded, making it much easier for Ron to hear his heartbeat. 'He's going to beat me up up here.' Ron thought frantically. 'Where no one can hear me scream.'

He was lead to a closed mahogany door along the passageway and though it looking as heavy as hell, Johnny pushed it open with three fingers.

"Welcome to my room." He said softly when the door had fully opened. Ron looked around slowly. Not any more fascinating than any other guys room, maybe a bit neater, definitely more expensive looking, but nothing too extravagant, though Ron was sure that Tina's house looked like something off of Cribs.

He knew he was breathing far too quickly as Johnny looked the door. 'Oh God, he's going to kill me! He's going to kill me right in his room and then drag my body off somewhere.' Ron thought. Why had he even gone up there without protesting?? Johnny pushed him aggressively into the wall.

But if there was one thing he knew, you didn't kill people by plating soft, gentle kisses on their lips after holding them round their waist. You couldn't really hurt much when you stuck out your tongue to ask for entrance into your captives mouth. It just didn't work.

So of course Ron was surprised. Add that to the fact that he wasn't gay, he didn't kiss boys and that Johnny was the most popular guy in the school that had never noticed him before today, and you get how Ron felt. If he were the fainting type he would've.

"What the hell??" he said, pushing Johnny away gently. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you…" Johnny held him round the waist and began kissing down his neck and to his collarbone. "W-why?" Ron said, feeling his body begin to melt. Johnny looked like he was quite experienced in the matter of foreplay, or whatever they were doing. Ron had kissed 3 girls and a guy in his whole life.

"Cause you're sexy, and gay, and I want you." Johnny said simply, as if it was a matter of science that Ron was supposed to know. Ron's eyes widened as he felt his shirt being lifted off of him. "I don't think…oohh." Johnny had clamped his pearly whites unto Ron's nipple, which was extremely sensitive.

He shut his eyes and found himself sticking his chest outwards so as to feel it more. Johnny had both his hands on either side of Ron's waist, right above his pants. "Com'n tiger, show me what you got." he said, in an entirely different voice than Ron was used to. This one was soft and seductive and husky. His heart rate quickened. First Rufus, and now this. And he knew he had never felt this way about a girl before. 'Does this mean I'm…gay?'

He couldn't think about that at the moment, couldn't think about anything, just how Johnny felt, and how he felt. He bent his head, tentiavely, shy and unsure of what to do, and kissed Johnny's lips softly. The bigger boy paused and moved back upwards, till he was once again chest to chest with Ron. Somewhere along the line he had lost his shirt. "Dammit, that was cute. You see that's what turns me on about you. You're always acting like a freaking virgin, making me feel big, in charge." He whispered, trailing a finger across Ron's cheek.

Ron shuddered. "I…am." He said, just as softly.

"Come again?" Johnny said, as if it wasn't humanly possible. Ron trembled. So close the other boy was, pressing into him in a way he couldn't handle. There was blood rushing towards his nether regions, something he had only experienced once or twice before, and it was beginning to hurt.

"I am a virgin." Ron gasped out. Johnny looked down, feeling Ron's obvious excitement rising quickly in his pants. He grinned.

"Let me see about that." He said, reaching down and letting his fingertips slide across Ron's bulge. Ron winced in half-pain, half-pleasure and sucked in his breath.

"You _are_ a virgin." Johnny said in awe. There was a hungry sort of look in his eye, one that hadn't been there before. He smiled. "Score." He whispered, carding Ron's hair with his fingers. "Definite score."

Before Ron could question him, he had been pinned down unto the bed, with a very horny quarter back on top of him. They had been kissing before, lips on lips, lips in mouth, but it hadn't been like this. That had seemed a lot more playful, a lot less serious, something that wasn't really going anywhere, but now, it seemed as if it wasn't going to stop.

"Umm…J-Johnny?" Ron said shakily. Everything was swimming in front of him. He shut his eyes. Things were going too fast, he could hardly breathe. Johnny's shirt was off as well now, and so it was just chest against chest_. It_ hurt him, his…well his 'manhood', every single time Johnny rubbed against him. He couldn't fight it, the feeling surging though his stomach and up through the rest of him. He really couldn't hide it or stop it. And even if he could, Johnny was far too strong to fight against. He was trapped in the most pleasurable prison he had ever imagined.

"Please," he murmured against Johnny's lips. "Please don't go any further. I'm not ready for this sort of thing…"

Johnny's hand had reached for his pants, and was skillfully unzipping them. "It only hurts for a minute." He reassured.

Ron succumbed. He couldn't stop himself anyways.

"Ron? What are you doing?" Rufus was standing at the doorway with the most confused look on his face.

* * *

Thank you:

Enigmus

YaoiFanGirl


	5. Animal

Rufus had been oddly silent since he and Ron had gotten home. As soon as the door closed behind them he had rushed upstairs and changed into his pajamas. It hadn't taken him long to fit into the human world, only a week had passed and it seemed as if he had always been there. Scientists were working avidly at his case, but so far nothing has come up.

"You okay?" Ron asked worriedly when he saw Rufus moodily clicking though the channels on the T.V. Rufus shrugged and nodded. He still had that same confused look on his face that Ron couldn't put his finger unto as to why. "Are you sure?" Ron said quietly. Rufus didn't answer that time, the screen reflecting changing colors on his face.

"I thought you were my boyfriend." Rufus said suddenly, turning from his place on the bed. "Why were you kissing someone else?"

Ron looked confused. "I just said that, you know I don't really like you that way and you don't like me like that either. I mean, you're my best friend."

Rufus looked at him curiously. "So, do you love him?"

Ron nearly fell of the bed he's been precariously balancing on. "What? No, no, it doesn't work that quickly. I mean, for some people I guess it does, but, no it wasn't like that at all. We were just fooling around, most boys do it anyways. Not…with each other most times, but some do anyways!" he said, getting flustered.

Rufus was silent, his eyebrows drawn together as he stared at Ron. "I've never liked a guy, never been intimate with one before. He came unto me. I had no say in it." Ron fell silent, feeling stupid and strangely shy.

It suddenly dawned on him how quiet it was, the room almost pitch black, the atmosphere too close for comfort. They were sitting on the bed together, his knee gently touching Rufus' who was gazing at him with an indescribable look in his eye.

"So yeah, I don't swing that way. You don't have to worry." Ron wiped his sweaty palms off unto the jeans of his pants, suddenly feeling terribly awkward.

He took a sharp intake of breath when Rufus' soft hand came into contact with his face. "Rufus." He murmured softly as he felt Rufus' body coming more and more on top of his. "I worry." Rufus said. "Because that's not the way you swing."

"I don't understand." Ron whispered. Anything louder than that made him feel as if the mood, whatever it was, would be broken.

Rufus was completely on top of him now, like in those steamy x-rated movies he'd sometimes caught glimpses of, where it always started with someone going on top of someone else in a bed. "Swinging that way means liking boys right?" Rufus mumbled. Ron wondered where his face was, he could feel something soft and wet against his ear so he suspected it was against his neck.

"Yeah." He said.

"I want you to swing that way." Rufus said, this time in an even more assured voice.

"Why?"

Rufus didn't answer, and Ron was shocked to feel his small hand sliding up his shirt. "Do you know what you're doing?" he asked hurriedly, his breath catching. Rufus shrugged. "What my body is telling me to." He said simply.

"This isn't something two boys should be doing together in a dark room." Ron gasped out. Rufus' hand had brushed across one of his nipples, whether by accident or on purpose he didn't know, but he couldn't deny the feeling surging through him. It was pure pleasure.

"Well forget about that then." Rufus said. For some reasons the rustling of sheets around them was beginning to turn Ron on. It left the imagination to run wild thinking all sorts of things.

"Well then don't think about that." Rufus said huskily. "Do what your instincts tell you to. Humans think too much. You should just do sometimes."

"But," Ron said. Rufus silenced him. "Just do." He urged.

Ron looked at him. Then, grasping unto Rufus' arm, he raised himself and kissed his lips. His heart was pounding so quickly he felt he could hardly breathe. Where was this going? Rufus kissed him back, tentively, then down his neck. Ron was lost for words, but could hear strange sounds emitting themselves from his own throat. They sounded erotic and unlike himself.

Rufus' teeth grazed his neck and he squirmed. Never had he thought he'd be going this far with a boy. Sure there had been times when he'd thought about doing it with a guy, and like any normal boy he'd watched at least one gay movie. They'd captured his interest, but he'd never thought he'd be like one of the guys out of those porn magaizines.

His head was hanging off the bed and the blood was rushing to it. Rufus' hands were under his shirt, lifting it off him and he raised his arms to help, then brought them back down around Rufus.

The other boy's eyes were bright in the pitch black. "You're very hard right here." Rufus said matter of factly. Ron's breath caught as Rufus' hand touched him. "I know." He gasped out. "Are you?"

Rufus nodded, supporting Ron's back with one of his hands and straddling him. "What are we doing?" Ron whispered. "What are you doing to me?"

"That boy made me so jealous." Rufus said venomously. "I bet he wished he were in my place." He trialed his fingers along the light dusting of hair leading down below Ron's belly button. "But he can't have you. You're mine."

Ron noticed the change in Rufus' voice. It was getting lower, more husky, animalistic. He didn't sound as innocent as he had the day before or even ten minutes ago.

"What's up with you man?" he managed to get out. Rufus was busy sucking on his neck, leaving his mark. "You're mine." He whispered, raking his fingers through Ron's hair lovingly.

"Yours?" Ron whispered. Rufus kissed him again. "I don't want anyone else to have you. You're mine. My mate."

"Your _what_??" Ron said, cocking his head to the side. Rufus' hands suddenly loosened his grip on him and he fell backwards. "Rufus?" Ron said quickly, jumping up and turning on the light. Rufus was asleep. Ron panted as he stared at him. "Rufus?" he whispered, poking him. Rufus turned over slightly, snoring slightly.

Ron scrambled off of the bed. "Kim!" he hissed into the phone after calling her. "Something's up with Rufus."

"What's wrong? You sound out of breath." Kim said sleepily.

"I think anyone would be out of breath after dealing with that." Ron said, running his fingers through his hair.

"What happened?"

"Well after we got home, Rufus pretty much got me into bed and tried…doing it with me. He started calling me his mate and some other crap like that and then all of a sudden he just fell asleep!" Ron said in one breath.

"What? He tried doing what with you?" Kim sounded confused. Obviously she couldn't imagine someone as innocent as Rufus trying to do anything like what she'd just been told. "Start from the beginning."

Ron sighed, leaning against the wall, afraid to go back unto the bed. "When we were at the party, he caught me with some guy, I really can't remember his name after all that's happened. So he caught us making out and stuff-"

"Jeez Ron, you never told me you were gay. You've been really busy tonight haven't you?" Kim said in surprise.

"I'm not gay! He came unto me! But that isn't of any concern here. So Rufus found us in a pretty awkward position and he got pretty silent. When we got home he started spinning this whole long story about him being my boyfriend and that I'm not supposed to be going out with anyone else or something and then he just started making out with me and telling me to just do. And then it got really freaky and he started going too far and calling me his mate and claiming me." Ron didn't know he could talk so fast if his life depended on it. It felt like his tongue had just gone tumbling down a 87 degree angled hill and was finally at the bottom. He hoped Kim had heard him.

"Hmm." She said finally. "My verdict is that he has a crush on you."

Ron didn't think he'd ever heard something so crazy. "A crush on me? That was completely unlike him. He just went crazy with lust. That's not Rufus. Rufus doesn't even know what sex is. He's not supposed to be doing something like that."

"Think about it Ron." Kim said soothingly. "He sees you wrapped up in the muscular arms of another guy, when he's so used to having you all to himself and he's understandably upset about it."

"But how does that explain the crazy…sex thing."

"Well, he's an animal you know. He has animal instincts. He wanted you and he's made his mark on you. He's decided that you're his mate as you said."

"What am I going to do about it?" Ron said.

My advice, stay away from any guy in your school, and make sure you don't flirt with anyone. Mole rats are vicious, jealous creatures." Kim said. "Now let me go to sleep please. Bye Ron."

Ron was still panting after hanging up. "Why did I think calling Kim would help? Now that I know, I feel even worse."

He changed into his pajamas quickly, then slowly moved Rufus over and underneath the covers, before trying to go over to his own bed.

Rufus grabbed his shirt and Ron stiffed his gasp. He turned around and noticed that Rufus was still holding unto it. "Um.." he whispered, trying to pull the cotton material from Rufus' grip. "No…I'm not sleeping with you!" he half yelled half-whipsered. Feeling pretty proud of himself, he quickly and deftly unbuttoned his shirt, leaving it there in Rufus' clutched fist.

"Ha." He said, beginning to walk off. The hand found itself attached to him again, this time unto his pajama pants. Ron groaned, then grabbed his pants and began removing them. Before he'd fully taken them off he realized that Rufus was already clinging to his boxers, his finger actually stroking his butt.

"I'm not taking that off." Ron said. "You can't make me take that off."

He could've sworn he saw Rufus smile in his sleep. Groaning, he pulled his pants back up and slid into the single bed with Rufus.

He didn't remember ever having a fantasy about being gay before, or being in bed with another guy (in both senses), but he was sure, if he ever was going to be, he wouldn't have wanted it to be like this. He wouldn't have been forced into it like this.

He couldn't blame Rufus, but he wished he could damn his instincts to hell.

Rufus' arms slid round his waist and Ron admitted that it felt good, but he didn't like where his hands were lowering to. "Rufus please stop." He whispered, feeling childish as he squirmed away. He was running out of ideas and quickly. If Rufus kept going at this rate, even in his self, he'd either be uncomfortable in his lower regions or getting rid of it in the bathroom for the whole night. Either way it wasn't something that he wanted to do.

"For your mate?" Ron whispered into Rufus' ear. Now, apart from feeling childish and embarrassed, he also felt stupid. But it was completely worth it, for Rufus stopped almost immediately, affectionately, finding Ron's ear with his lips and kissing it.

Ron smiled. Apart from being totally uncomfortable, it wasn't that bad being held by Rufus, even though they were completely skin on skin, which got him kind of riled up.

"We have a lot of talking to do in the morning." Ron grumbled, finding the most comfortable position on the bed, which happened to be facing Rufus with one of his legs wrapped around Rufus', with his face buried in his shoulder, both his arms holding the other boy. He felt mortified.

'What am I going to do?'

* * *

Thanks for the reviews:

YaoiFanGirl

aishitaru

Wow this story really isn't very popular. Its a good thing I write because I love to. I have this huge story coming up though...and some more reviews would be nice. They're motivational. -


	6. Love

Ron glanced at Kim who looked at him while Rufus stared at him. He turned to Rufus with confusion on his face. "What? You've been looking at me all morning."

You're really nice to look at." Rufus whispered. "You're amazing to look at in fact."

Ron stuffed the last of his books into his locker and sighed.

"Rufus. Please, can you act like you were before? Normally? Like my friend?"

"I am." Rufus smiled, taking Ron's math book from him. "Of course I am. Do I seem any different?"

Ron arched an eyebrow. "You've been staring at me and calling me your mate since we got to school."

"Well, you are after all." Rufus smiled, laying his head against Ron's shoulder, his finger and thumb playing with his ear. "You're my little pet."

Kim stifled a giggle while still looking concerned. Ron felt his ear go red as he pulled Rufus' hand away.

"Can we just go to class?" He hissed, blushing as a couple of girls walked by and looked at him and Rufus curiously.

Rufus smiled and nodded, still gazing at Ron flirtatiously.

"See you Kim." Ron said in a strangled sort of voice as Rufus held his hand as they walked.

"Rufus, you're causing a scene." He whispered, keeping his gaze on the ground as they walked past other students. Rufus stroked his hand. "I don't care." He murmured. "They're all just jealous that they can't have you because I do."

"You don't have me." Ron said in an undertone, dragging his hand away and rubbing it unconsciously.

They turned into the math room and Ron sat in a seat as far against the wall as possible, beside someone else. Rufus didn't falter, only pulled a chair in between Ron and the boy to his left and sat down, smiling.

Ron sighed and looked away, towards the blank wall. Rufus gazed at him for a while, transfixed, until he became interested in what was going on in front of him.

'What's wrong with him?' Ron asked himself. 'Seriously, he's beginning to freak me out.'

"Once you've added the sodium carbonate to the solution, mix it until it becomes homogenous." The chemistry teacher called from the front of the classroom. Ron used his stirring rod to blend the mixture in the beaker, keeping back from the fumes coming from the opening.

"Notice the change from red to blue and write down any other observations you may have noticed." He heard as his instructions. Turning to his book, he began writing his summary. Ron's eyes shut when he felt Rufus' arms ensnare him in their trap.

"Having trouble?" Rufus asked softly, his hand coming around to cover Ron's.

Ron cursed himself for blushing, for trembling. "Nope." Ron mumbled, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "Mine's good. You?"

Rufus nodded, his body pressing into Ron's even further.

"Chemistry's fun." He smiled. "Especially the chemistry between us. By now Ron's face was the color of his hair when Rufus' tongue shot out of his mouth to lick his ear. The other students had begun to notice, some cat calling. Ron felt humiliated.

"Rufus. Just stop it." He griped. "Public display of affection. So not cool."

"But you feel so warm and soft and in need of love." Rufus said throatily.

"No, what I'm in need of is an A on my next Chemistry test." Ron snapped. "An A ok?? How the hell am I going to get one with you sucking on my earlobe? It's distracting."

Rufus nodded, caressing Ron's hand with his fingertips. "I understand." He said softly. "So when we get home, I'm going to help you with everything you didn't understand in class."

"The only reason I wouldn't be able to understand anything is because you didn't let me focus." Ron yelped, his voice cracking.

He felt like a child again, a twelve year old just going though puberty and realizing that there was a whole lot more to life and love than he'd thought. Rufus made his knees weak, his voice shake, his body tremble. He didn't know why, and it scared him. Rufus let go. "I'll wait till we go home." He smiled, finally letting go of Ron's hand.

"Ok, umm, we're home now." Ron said, walking up to his room. "If you didn't notice, there's a whole bunch of room's in this house, so why don't you go to any one of them? You know, not where I am?"

Rufus followed him, smiling. "I want to be with you." He said quietly, trailing behind Ron.

"Well, sorry, but I don't really want to be with you." Ron said peevishly, feeling a little bit guilty for saying that, but losing all feelings when Rufus didn't react.

"Why are you doing this Rufus?" he whispered, lying on his bed, wanting to barricade himself with the pillows.

"It was awesome before, when you'd just became human. I mean, I thought off all the possibilities for having my best friend suddenly gain opposable thumbs. But then you suddenly went all weird out on me. What was that all about? And now I don't know what to do with you, because you're acting way more like a guys boyfriend than anything else." Ron flipped over, feeling hopeless, almost delusional, wishing Rufus could just treat him normally again.

"Stop doing…this. I don't understand why you're suddenly acting like this." He continued, hair falling into his face.

Rufus looked at him with concern, brushing back some stray stands of Ron's hair behind his ear. He gazed at Ron's face, which over time had begun to take form. He now had a definite jaw line and a nice shape to it.

Rufus knelt beside the bed to look at Ron more carefully. He noted the soulful brown eyes, currently looking sad, the adorable sprinkle of freckles on otherwise flawless skin, the thick, silky red hair, the slender body.

Ron couldn't help but looking at Rufus as well, if only for a second. 'His beauty is still too stunning to stare at for long.' He realized. 'No wonder I can't really get mad at him. He's too innocent, still far too cute. But he's driving me insane. Why can't he just stop?'

"Because." Rufus whispered.

"Because?" Ron looked up with interest. Small hands came up to grasp his face, stroke his cheeks. "You don't even want me to stop." Rufus continued. "You keep saying you want me to, at least your mouth does. Bu the rest of you…"

"What are you talking about?" Ron blushed and looked away as fingers brushed his moist lips. "You're eyes say you want something, something you've been denied for a long time, something you're begging for." Rufus said quietly.

"What?" Ron managed to get out. Rufus' eyes were turning him to putty and he couldn't help flushing, trembling, wanting to hear more.

"You're sexually frustrated." Rufus said simply.

Ron's eyes widened.

"Shut up." He said in a monotone. "I'm not sexually frustrated. I'm fine. What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with me except that you keep doing this."

Rufus kissed him and Ron immediately pushed his body foreword needily, suckling on Rufus' bottom lip like a starving child.

Rufus pulled back and looked at Ron smugly. Ron looked away. "That doesn't mean anything." he said. "You're just a good kisser is all."

"Let me help you relieve all that tension." Rufus whispered. "It's not good to bottle it all up like that Ron. Soon, you're going to blow."

Ron shivered, Rufus' breath ghosting over his neck and ear. "Stop." He hissed, angry at himself for indeed feeling very sexually frustrated.

Rufus' finger trailed up and down his arm. "Don't fight, pet." He mumbled. "I'll keep you safe, I promise."

"I don't want to be safe thanks." Ron said, faking a smile. Rufus wasn't listening, and once again, Ron felt himself tumbling unto his own bed thanks to the king of horniness. "Who said that you only can mate during the season? How can I resist my darling?" Rufus said affectionately.

"Don't spoil me now." Ron said, squirming away. "I'd much rather have a gold star for good behavior or something."

"I'm going to give you something for your good behavior all right." Rufus said. "But it's ten times better than a sticker."

"Well then, I really don't think I did anything to deserve it." Ron shrugged.

"No Rufus, don't…okay." He protested as Rufus peeled off his shirt.

"I cant have you tense. I'll release it." Rufus nodded, fully agreeing with himself.

"No thank- oh." Ron moaned as Rufus' mouth latched unto his.

His protests weakened considerably then and he forgot a couple reason's why he'd begun to protest at all. Rufus kissed down his chest then removed his own shirt. Ron's head was swimming. 'No on should have to fight against that.' He thought in annoyance, tracing his fingertips down Rufus' chest.

Rufus pressed the palm of his hand into Ron's back to raise it off his bed, then suckled on one of his nipples while gazing him right in the eye. Ron threw his head back, his fist clenching and unclenching his pillow. "Good boy. You like that?" Rufus asked. Ron's breath was ragged. "Yes, yes." He said, thrusting himself upwards. "Yes, I like that very much."

"Good." Rufus smiled. "You'll like this even more then."

A talented tongue trailed down Ron's stomach, over his abdomen, taking a pit stop at his belly button to pay some attention to it. Ron squirmed, stifling a loud moan as his leg's automatically widened.

Down Rufus went and Ron's body was already trembling with anticipation when the phone rang. Ron fumbled for it. "Hello?" he said, breathing heavily. Rufus was looking up at him patiently, his tongue still hanging out of his mouth, both his hands still on Ron's waist.

"Hey Ron, it's Kim. I was just a little bit worried about leaving you and Rufus alone together. You know, especially with his little condition and all." Kim said.

"Oh." Ron sat up, still locked in Rufus' embrace. His mind was still foggy from dirty thoughts, and as it cleared he became more and more embarrassed. 'I have no control.' He thought, feeling an idle tongue playing with his earlobe.

"No, no, I'm good. We're good." He said, shooting Rufus a death glare. "I've got him under total control."

"Good to hear." Said Kim. "You seemed pretty nervous at school. Tense."

"Not tense now." Ron said. "Nope. Every things cool here. Me and Rufus are just chilling."

Great to hear." Kim said. "Well I'll call you later. And do your biology home work okay?" Kim said.

"Yeah sure." Ron said. "Bye." He slammed the phone down back unto it's cradle in agitation.

"Rufus. Don't try that with me again. I'm so not tense you don't even know." Ron said, glaring at Rufus.

Rufus smiled. "You wanted it though. You should've seen how needy your face was."

"Stop." Ron whined. "Please, stop whatever you're doing and tell me why you're acting so crazily."

Rufus looked at him seriously now. "You really want to know?" he asked.

"Yeah. That's why I asked." Ron said impatiently.

"I'm in love with you." Rufus sighed, as if a great burden had finally been lifted off of his shoulder. Then he snuggled his head into Ron's shoulder. Ron looked at him like he was delusional.

"In love with me." He repeated, testing the words on his lips to see how crazy they sounded. "You're in love with me."

Rufus nodded eagerly. Ron stared at him. "You can't be." He said. "You just can't be."

"But I am." Rufus said, looking at Ron shyly.

"Well…forget it." Ron said, when speech returned to him. "I'm not in love with you. I'm not even gay."

Rufus' gaze lowered, his expression showing deep hurt, and the awkward silence that followed made both of them uncomfortable.

Rufus got off the bed and went to his own and Ron shut his eyes, a wave of emotion drowning him. 'He's in love with me?' he thought. 'How could this have happened?'

He didn't dare look at Rufus, who hadn't said a word after he'd said his own harsh statement.

'He doesn't even know what love is. I haven't done anything to get him into me. It doesn't make any sense.'

Without his knowledge, Ron's cheeks began to redden. 'I've never had anyone say that to me. Not even Kim. But it can't be true. I shouldn't make such a big deal out of it.'

Ron sighed, flopping unto his back with his arms folded behind his neck. "I'm sorry for being harsh." He said. "But seriously Rufus, you should just forget it."

Rufus stared at him for a long time, till Ron felt like squirming.

He lay down too, copying Ron's movement and after a while Ron thought he had chosen to ignore him.

But he finally spoke. "I won't forget it." Rufus said softly.

* * *

Thank you:

roro

Enigmus

Aishiteru

Manteneus

Mewa

YaoiFanGirl

Dark Angel

For you awesome reviews!!


	7. Alone

For the sake of the story, I haven't made Rufus as anthropomorphic as he is in the show. (Possessing human qualities)

* * *

"If you guys are going to live together then I really don't see how there can be such conflict between you." Kim said shaking her head as she drove along the highway.

Ron frowned and crossed his arms, squirming away from Rufus. "It's not me Kim." He wined, pointing a finger at Rufus. "It's all his fault with his stupid gay complex."

"It's not me." Rufus quipped, his tone softer. "Ron is being mean and he refuses to love me. If he would just love me and let me brand him and keep him as my pet then everything would be alright."

"Life doesn't work that way!" Ron snapped. "I told you already. You are so dense!"

"You're heartless!" Rufus retorted. "But I still love you."

"You don't love me. Stop feeding me that line." Ron's temper was truly as unruly as his hair. Kim groaned, clutching the wheel in an effort to keep herself from turning around and lunging at the two boys.

She turned off from the highway, glad that this one hour ride with two disagreeable boys in the backseat would soon be over. "I can't believe you two have pushed me to this extent." Kim said shaking her head. "But soon this will be all over."

Ron nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and you'll be back to normal Rufus. And we can be best friends again. I'll be ready and eager to put this all behind us."

Rufus frowned. "I just don't understand why he can't just let me brand him and keep him as mine," he mumbled under his breath.

Ron glared at Rufus as they turned off from the highway and unto an off-track dirt road. "Kim?" he questioned.

"Yes, I'm going the right way." She answered. "Trust me; I memorized this address in anticipation to getting you guys back to normal."

The car was shut off and Ron stared up at the big empty-looking warehouse standing in front of him, going well with the deserted lot they were standing in.

'The hell?' he thought, as he felt Rufus' small hand instinctively reach for his. He pulled away, feeling slightly back, but wanting to make sure that he got his point across. 'I don't date men, and I certainly don't date rodents.'

He followed Kim up the path, staring at the circle of trees that surrounded them, thinking about how thick they looked, how menacing. He'd never been good with anything scary. "I guess we should just go in." Kim said quietly, staring at the once magnificent, but now rotting wooden doors.

"I just want to get out of here." Ron said, quiet for an entirely different reason from Kim. Rufus looked equally frightened by the dreary surroundings, and this time, Ron let his hand be captured.

The door was pushed open, and all three teenagers were surprised to see…_people. _People walking around, in lab coats, with clip boards and goggles and other scientific instruments, and there were machines and things that just didn't look like they belonged on a deserted off-road surrounded by thick trees.

"I guess you can't judge a book by its cover." Ron whistled. "And in this case, the cover is really _under_cover."

Rufus didn't let go of his hand, even though he did loosen his grip and now that they were surrounded by people, Ron felt bad to have to shake off the blondes hand in front of them.

"Ah, you're here. I was wondering if you'd been deceived by the front of the building like many others and had left." A burly man with a toothbrush mustache exclaimed as he walked up to the group.

"Professor Isaacs?" Kim asked, verifying.

A sharp nod and Ron felt himself and Rufus being lead towards the back of the room.

"I've been very busy trying to find all the correct data types for this one here." The professor said, shaking his head at Rufus. "Of course we've done mutation before, but never successfully from an animal to a complete human. I was told however, that Rufus still retained some animalistic characteristics."

Here Ron blushed, realizing Kim had told the professor about Rufus' strangeness…but there seemed to be more important things on the man's mind.

"So Drakken's mutator didn't work perfectly. Hopefully ours will though. So without ado…" Professor Isaacs nudged Rufus in the direction of the glass case standing in front of them.

Rufus looked at it before stepping in nervously. "First I do a quick cross-examination of his D.N.A and then you guys will be on your merry ways in a second."

Ron stood patiently, staring at Rufus standing frightenedly in his glass, hands pressed against the translucent material.

"It was fun…kind of, while it lasted buddy." He said softly to himself. "If only you hadn't been so weird in the end."

Ron crossed his arms, suddenly feeling bad for being mean to Rufus, who hadn't been able to control his feelings.

"Uh oh." Professor Isaacs suddenly said.

Ron's feelings of regret immediately faded. "What? What is it?" he wined, not happy that Rufus was still a human.

"His D.N.A is completely unstable. Hormones raging like a tsunami in there." The man said shaking his head.

"But you can still change him back can't you?" Ron practically squeaked.

"Yes, I could. But he'd be mutated, angry, and morbid with all those hormones attacking in a way entirely different than they are now. His body acids would move up 10 fold, and soon you'd have to tie him up not to have him kill you."

Ron sighed and hit his head against the glass Rufus was patiently standing in. He stared at the other boy, willing himself to be angry, but it was hard, so hard to be mad at someone with jeans that rode so low over their hips that it didn't leave much to be imagined, who's flat muscled slender body just made you itch to hold them, who's lips were so seductive it nearly aroused you, who's hair was too beautiful to be real. It was hard.

"So what should we do?" Kim asked calmly, noticing Ron had completely fazed out as he stared at Rufus with glazing eyes.

"Stabilize him. Make him reconcile with anyone who could be upsetting him so he can stop waging wars on himself. And then come back." The professor shrugged.

Kim had a glint in her eyes as she helped Rufus out of the casing. "Oh, I'll be sure to." She said determinedly.

"Kim…umm why did you make us pack and drive us away from home in the middle of the school week?" Ron asked, getting worried after Kim had been driving for half an hour.

"Because I think that making you two reconcile and getting Rufus back to normal, government business, is much more important than you learning about the renaissance era." Kim answered.

"But why did you make us _pack_." Ron said, arching an eyebrow. "And what's up with the food, and the tent, and the flashlights and the…oh shit."

Kim smiled. "Bingo." She said, turning to face them as Ron stared with distaste at the lake in front of them.

"Kim." He whimpered. "You know how I am with camps."

"I do." Kim said, beginning to throw their stuff unto the dirt floor. "I thought taking you out of your comfort zone would give you less of a chance to be mean to Rufus."

Ron continued whimpering as he stared at the lake and the grass and the sky and the trees and Rufus watched him curiously.

"I think by the end of this week you guys will be all reconciled. Ron, either make Rufus fall out of love with you or get him to accept that you won't fall in love with him. Everything you need is in those bags." Kim called, getting back into the car and starting it up.

"Kim, don't leave me." Ron sniveled.

"Ciao!" She yelled, and there was some dust and then she was gone, around the roundabout and back unto the road.

"What am I going to do!!" Ron wailed. "How could she leave us out here? I don't even know where I am. Wilder beasts are going to eat me."

"I thought she said this was a C.I.A training ground." Rufus said calmly. "Wouldn't they check to make sure the area was secure?"

"Shut up!" Ron snapped. "What am I going to do!!"

Rufus began fiddling with a bag and after getting it open, began pulling out the pieces of a tent.

Ron screamed and began pacing as Rufus began putting it up himself, then huffed and sat down in the grassy turf as the tent became erect behind him. "This is your fault!" he yelled in frustration, jabbing a finger in Rufus' direction. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't started with this love shit we could be having serious fun right now."

Rufus blinked, eyes showing hurt. "If you hadn't been such a…a BASTARD, then I wouldn't be feeling like this and everything would be good again."

Ron stared at him, opening his mouth and then, in realizing how right Rufus was he dived into the tent and shut the flap behind him.

It was spacious, really, _really_ spacious, a true C.I.A styled tent, big enough to hold a king sized bed and a T.V and high enough for Ron to stand up and stretch his hands above his head in.

'He's right.' Ron thought. 'I'm really the bad guy in this movie. I don't know why I'm acting like this towards him, but I am, and…I really shouldn't be. So he loves me and touches me a little inappropriately. He's been through a lot; I shouldn't be treating him like nothing.'

"It's getting dark." Rufus commented from outside. "Can you please show me how to start a campfire? I won't ask you again."

Ron, by now feeling pretty crummy, got up and out of the tent, to do even the very least by way of helping Rufus.

They were sitting there, in front of the fire, on a blanket. Rufus had done a lot to get Ron to stop staring at the lake in fear, and now he was quiet, like he'd been tranquilized or something. Ron stared at the remains of his marshmallow, which happened to be the stick. He wanted more, but he realized he was too full to eat anything else.

Rufus had discovered chocolate, and was currently savoring a piece that he'd dug out from some where in Ron's bag. Ron looked up at the sky, wondering at the fact that there were suddenly so many stars.

Rufus looked up and noticed too, and flopped unto his back to stare at them. "Remember that time when we tried counting stars together?" Ron asked tentively. "I always wondered if you could see them, how bright they were."

Rufus shook his head and smiled sadly. "Ron, mole rats are almost blind."

Ron sat up suddenly, and blinked. "Blind?" he echoed. "Blind?"

"Blind. We're nearly blind." Rufus whispered. "Everything I do as a rat, or almost everything is through feeling. Originally, mole rats would live under ground in the pitch black. There was no reason for us to see. We would tunnel and rub our bodies against each other to 'see' each other."

"Blind." Ron whispered. "But…but, you never hit into anything, you could always see the taco's when you ate them, you always knew where the rope was to untie me, when you touched my face you never poked my eye out."

"We're almost like bats. A kind of sonar visual effect is the closest I get to seeing. My eyesight is incredibly poor. I can sense the things and kind of have a blueprint of what they feel like, but I…I can't see. Not as a rat." Rufus said solemnly. "I'm really going to miss that. Everything, everything is so beautiful. And I hope when I'm a mole rat I'll be able to remember what you looked like."

"Blind." Ron murmured. "This must be huge for you."

Rufus gazed up at the stars. "Yes, it is. Seeing you, and Kim, and everyone in live color, being able to put a face to the sound and the touch, is really great."

Ron moved closer to Rufus, letting the other boy stare into his face. He felt really bad suddenly, for putting Rufus though what he had. 'And all this time, I never even knew. How could I know?'

"Seeing you, in vivid color, in clear sharp clean lines, is a pleasure." Rufus mumbled, and his voice was so husky Ron could've sworn it was a pick up line. They were awfully close on that blanket, and as Rufus cupped his face in his hand, Ron dropped his kebab stick unconsciously.

They were going to kiss, there in the dark, in front of the lake and the fire and under the stars all alone out in the middle of nowhere. Ron's brain was hazy with confusion, but as Rufus' lips brushed his, some of it cleared and he jumped back.

"Don't try seducing me you little…little...RAT!" he yelled angrily at a bewildered Rufus, whose fingers were still lightly touching his cheek. He pulled away and stumbled towards the tent, angry so angry, that he'd been moving in to kiss the golden-headed boy on his on accord. That scared him the most.

He left Rufus outside and lay there in his sleeping bag, feeling more confused than ever. That had been all him, he'd been the one that had wanted to kiss Rufus that time. He had been the one that had been moving closer. He'd _wanted _to do it. And that scared him.

'I can't get intimate with my pet.' He thought. 'He's going to turn back soon enough and then where would that leave me? Heartbroken. He has to stop liking me. If he doesn't, it's only going to be harder for me to resist him. I have to get rid of him, of those feelings, one way or another.'

* * *

Thank you:

YaoiFangirl101

Dark Angel

Mantenius

Enigmus


	8. The Break Up Plan

"I'm not joking Kim!" Ron said into the phone , trying to yell while hissing whispers. He hadn't seen Rufus in the past few minutes and he had to take total control of the time he had. "This isn't a hoax just to get me home. I have an actual plan!"

"…I'm listening." Kim said, finally conceding.

Far from the tent Rufus sat alone, his mind whirring with confusion. Why wouldn't Ron love him and how could he get him to? He couldn't deal with all that plus having to deal with being human. But Ron obviously didn't want him, and he really wanted Ron.

'If he doesn't want me so much then why does he like it when I kiss him?...' Rufus wondered curiously. It was his only hope that Ron did actually like him, and was just hiding it. It was all he had.

"We're leaving." Ron said roughly, striding up to where Rufus sat. "Get your stuff."

Rufus stood. "Don't be mad at me." He whispered. "I'm s-sorry I've been acting so weird and I don't want you to h-hate me."

Ron bit his lip. "I don't. I could never." He said, his voice softening. "But I wish you…I just wish you hadn't done this. Things would be so much simpler."

"I didn't mean…"

"It's ok." Ron said. "It'll all get sorted out soon enough."

Rufus took in a deep breath and nodded, even though he had no idea what Ron was talking about.

For now he would just try to keep his hands off of Ron, for as long as he could.

Ron drew in a deep breath, knowing what he had to do but not wanting to do it anymore because of it. His heart was pounding in his chest and his whole body felt clammy but he'd promised Kim this would work, as well as himself.

He pushed the doors of the gym open, walking straight to the back, where the weights were.

"You in the wrong place baby, the clubs down the road." Came cat-calls from across the room. Ron blushed but kept walking. "Jonny!" He said, happy to see a familiar face.

"Ron?" Jonny said, looking up and cocking his head to the side in confusion. "Why're you here? I didn't think I'd see you after…the party.

"I….I need you." Ron whispered. He cleared his throat, trying again. "I mean…I want you."

Jonny blinked, his cheeks beginning to stain red. "Whatya mean?"

"I want you to date me." Ron said, smiling charismatically. "I want you….as my boyfriend."

Jonny blinked again, his ears red now. "W-whattya mean?" He said. "I thought…"

"Forget it…" Ron said, turning. "I just thought you…"

"No!" Jonny said, standing and grabbing Ron by the forearm. "I wanna…be your boyfriend. I just thought you were dating Rufus or something?"

"Forget him." Ron said, making sure he didn't let his voice crack. "I want to be with you."

Jonny grinned, before wrapping his arms around Ron's waist and kissing him. "Great…I'm warning you though, you won't be a virgin much longer with me."

Ron blushed, feeling his whole body being to heat up. "I'll…see you later." He managed to gasp out as he turned. 'If this works out, you won't be with me much longer at all.' He thought.

* * *

I can't believe I haven't updated in so long. This story's cursed. O-o I did write this chapter a numerous amount of times but it kept getting deleted. I even uploaded it once and it disappeared. So I gave up. But I'll just finish it now, for the sake of finishing it. I'm pretty sure no ones actually reading it but, I just have to! XD If anyone still is….wow. o-o I love you! 3


	9. Broken Hearted

Even though the urge for this is long gone, I WILL FINISH IT RIGHT! Not many chapters left, but at least I would've FINALLY completed it.

"You can't leave him here you know." Kim said, flipping through her magazine before looking up at Ron, leg's crossed. "But..." Ron stammered. "But…"

"Nope." Kim said curtly arching an eyebrow. "I'm not staying here anyways. I have pre-calc class with Monique…."

"Whatever…"Rom said, sighing as he grabbed Rufus by his hand.

When the doorbell finally rang and Ron opened the door the look on Jonny's f ace was priceless. "Uh…" He said, staring at Rufus. Ron sighed. "Apparently we've gotten a third wheel for our date…"He said.

The plan was actually working a thousand times better this way, what with Rufus having to watch every move of his and Jonny's. Ron felt his eyes on them all through the movie, and it made it only worse to see him, trying not to look at them, his eyes suspiciously bright. 'It's for his own good.' Ron forced himself to think. Being with Rufus could never, ever work and he wouldn't let himself think it. 'Once he gets that into his head he'll be ready to go home.'

Jonny spent the entire film cutting of Ron's air supply, and by the end of it his lips were so bruised that even the 5 year olds passing knew he'd just been sucking face for an hour and a half. He licked his lips as Jonny slung an arm around him. "Where do you wanna go next?" He asked. Ron really wanted to say home, but this wasn't enough to get Rufus over him. He needed more. "I dunno…" He said. "I'm kinda hungry…"

"Sure." Jonny grinned. And Rufus had to watch them eat together, sipping his soda in the corner and staring with sad eyes, large with pain. It didn't make Ron feel great, but it made him feel like he was doing what he had to. 'If this doesn't happen Rufus won't be able to turn back….' He thought. 'And I can't let that happen.'

He'd let Rufus' heart break, so he'd be whole again.


	10. Realigned

Remember me? I'm the bum that started this story almost 4 years ago. If you're still reading it, God, kudos to you, you're amazing. And for anyone who is, you're gunna be rewarded, I'll finish it now. Rereading this story makes me cringe (how much worse could my writing have been?). But if you liked it then, hopefully you'll like it now, years later. Enjoy!

* * *

Rufus stayed upstairs, ignoring the sounds of Ron below calling him for dinner. Blood pounded against his skull, giving him a massive headache. He held it his head. The pounding didn't stop. Ron was with Jonny, why couldn't he deal with it? Everything inside him burned, starting from his heart, drifting through his body, settling in his brain to add to the blood pounding sensation he was already dealing with.

He curled up on the bed, feeling his toes cringe in his shoes. Ron called him again. He closed his eyes. What kind of mate was Ron; didn't he understand the concept of monogamy? But he still couldn't hate him. He loved him.

He loved him.

Ron looked around the kitchen, hating being left there alone, with his thoughts. He'd brushed his teeth, then again, then again. And every time, bile filled his throat again, and it hurt. It wasn't the taste, it was the thought. Having to kiss that asshole Jonny, having to act like a slut. And it was for Rufus, wasn't it? And yet Rufus was hurt by it. Lose lose.

He tapped his slender fingers on the counter, anxious. Rufus needed to come down and eat. He needed to eat, he needed to smile, everything needed to be normal. Ron picked up his plate, clutched at it. He needed Rufus back. He didn't realize he was crying till a hot tear hit his plate. He put it down. He hadn't been hungry anyways.

And then he was crying, silently, and he slid to the floor, wrapping his arms around himself, trembling. He felt so god dammed lonely; he wanted Rufus back, as his pet, as his friend, human, non-human, whatever. He bit his lip till he could taste blood, pressed his forehead into the cold counter.

And why was it so hard to be with Rufus? He had liked it, he had liked being kissed by him and he had liked what they'd done. He'd be denying it if he said he didn't. But it was the force that hurt, the way Rufus forced himself against Ron, like he could own him. He wasn't a pet.

He wasn't a fucking mate.

When he'd cried till he felt like he was going to pass out, fingers blue from clutching at the counter, as if it was the only stabilizing force in the room, he felt arms holding him, strong arms. He leaned back and felt Rufus pry him away from the counter, taking his hands, holding them tight, rubbing at his fingers, getting his blood circulating again.

Heart pounding hard against his back.

Fingers intertwined with his.

Soft hair brushing his cheek as an even softer voice whispered words to him he couldn't hear over his own tears.

But he knew they were comforting.

He liked the voice. He liked the hair.

He liked it.

He leaned back and Rufus fell back into the table, still holding him between his legs. Ron turned and looked at Rufus, feeling his cheeks wiped with caring fingers.

"I'm sorry…" Rufus whispered, but he hadn't needed to say anything, his eyes spoke volumes. Ron kissed him, turning completely so he was in Rufus' lap, and the other teen accepted him gladly, holding Ron close to his chest. He leaned back and allowed Ron to kiss him, kissing back till they were both completely breathless.

He helped Ron stand, stood behind him. He slid a hand under Ron's shirt, listening to the sounds of submission that meant Ron liked what he was doing. He pressed his hands into Ron's jeans, as Ron opened them at the front, and he ran those hands over the curves hidden beneath badly chosen clothes. Ron shivered, leaning forward as Rufus touched him. This hadn't been a part of the plan, it hadn't been a part of any of his plans. But right now he didn't feel like planning, as Rufus tugged down his jeans and felt him from behind, discovering what felt good, and what felt really good. A lot felt really good.

He expected something to happen, a knock at the door, his phone to ring, something. But nothing broke the moment, as Rufus felt all along his body, got him harder than he ever had been. His heart pounded in his chest. He'd never been touched so gently, and never felt so…attractive. Rufus' cock pressed against his ass, and it was hard, and still he didn't mind. Rufus nipped and kisses his ear, licking the shell. "Tell me when to stop." The words were barely a whisper, and he felt Rufus shake behind him as he tried to control himself. Somehow that made him drawn to Rufus all the more. Sometimes he forgot how hard this had to be on his pet, the change and the emotions he was battling with. He felt like an asshole for being so insensitive about all of it.

Speaking of assholes.

Rufus' wet, slick finger was pressed inside his. He gasped, squirmed and leaned forward, liking it. He shut his eyes as Rufus played. It was so hot. So damned…hot?

His head jerked up as he sources the sense of the heat. The stove was smoking. "Shit, the cake!" He grabbed at the extinguisher, pulling up his pants in the process. Rufus blinked and watched as he opened the oven and clumsily aimed the nozzle at its interior. Ron searched the oven for any sign of flames, satisfied when he saw none and then pulled back, his eyes tearing from the heavy smoke.

"Come on." He said, taking Rufus' hand. "We shouldn't stay by the smoke, and the sprinklers are disabled since I've caused so many smoke related kitchen incidents."

Rufus laughed cutely, remembering those incidents. "Like when you tried to defrost your tacos while they were still in the plastic?" He smiled, gently tapping Ron's nose. Ron smirked, stuffing his hands into his pocket as they walked out of the house. "Yeah." He laughed.

"Or when you tried to make fried ice cream without a clue about how to do it?" Rufus' laugh grew, and he put an arm around Ron's waist, pulling him close. They looked like…

_A couple.._

Ron scowled. "Alright, alright, shut up, I know I screw up in the kitchen. Not all of us can be culinary geniuses like you." But his smile still was there. Rufus grinned. "Genii." He corrected, resulting in a weak push by Ron. He smiled, pushing Ron back, against a nearby oak tree, kissing him silly, holding him tightly with both arms around his waist. Ron held Rufus around his neck, feeling their chests pressed against each other. It felt so good. It felt so good to have someone, to talk to someone, and then kiss that someone, and to know that person knew him, loved him for his flaws and bad cooking. It warmed his heart. Rufus kissed his neck, laughing as some children passed, blushing and whispering as they spotted the boys.

He took Ron's hand in his as they kissed, and Ron couldn't really remember why he'd been against this. He didn't want to. His phone rang. There was that damned distraction again. He answered it. "Ron? How's it going?" Kim's clipped, no non-sense voice came clear across the airwaves. "Is the plan working out well? Are you distancing yourself from Rufus?"

Ron looked up, Rufus tangled up in him, their bodies pressed close together, Rufus licking and kissing at his neck. "Uh…yeah…everything's going great." He said breathily. "It's working out just…fine.."

* * *

More to come soon.


	11. Don't Trust A Whore

Would it be a cliché to say he'd never been so happy? Then again, clichés were there for a reason right? They had to become clichés for a reason…usually because they fit right in with what wanted to be said. And this was definitely what he meant to say. 'Stop rambling, genius.' Ron thought to himself after hitting into an open locker. He could barely help himself from smiling, non-stop, all the time. He didn't want to. Whatever reasons he'd had for not wanting to be with Rufus, he'd forgotten them. Of course, he'd been avoiding Kim completely, he knew that had something to do with remembering quite quickly why he and Rufus shouldn't be together.

"Took you long enough." Rufus smiled, grabbing Ron's hand as he made it to the classroom. "Did you hit your nose?" His blue eyes shone as he stroked Ron's cheeks, Ron shivering as Rufus touched him.

"Not…really? I just...a locker jumped at me." Ron grinned cheekily, warranting a small smack from Rufus. "He just threw himself at me. He was pretty cute too, I would've probably gone out with him if I didn't already have 5 foot hard objects throwing themselves at me." He ran his fingertips over Rufus' stomach. He wasn't sure of when he'd become a mushy romantic…person. Rufus smirked. "5 foot?" He snapped. "I'm nearly as tall as you!"

"When I'm sitting!" Ron retorted, ducking what would probably have not been a small smack. He grabbed at Rufus' hand and kissed his fingertips, pulling him close. The other boy grinned, and kissed him; he slid both hands around that slender waist, feeling Rufus become utterly receptive. Rufus moaned into his mouth; he started feeling something else become a little receptive against him.

"Ahem. If you two could kindly stop exchanging D.N.A and join the rest of the class, I'd be very pleased." The math teacher called sharply from the front of the room. Rufus pulled away, blushing and hurried to his seat, covering his face with his note book. "So what exactly is this?" Jonny snapped from behind Ron as he sat down. "You get with me and then the next second you're with your queer…cousin…brother?"

"He's not related to me." Ron whispered fiercely. "And it's not like that. It just happened."

"Yeah, well, thanks for telling me." Jonny growled. "I was actually into you." Ron was more than sure that the only thing Jonny had ever been into was himself, but he did feel obligated to apologize. "I'm sorry, I'd never do anything like that on purpose…" He kept his voice low, hoping Jonny wouldn't make a big deal about it. "You're giving up a shit lot for a little nobody like him." Jonny hissed. "I'm the most popular guy in school, you could be so much more with me."

"Thanks but no thanks, ok?" Ron growled, putting his head on the desk. He felt Jonny glaring at him for a while, finally he looked away. 'That's that then.' Ron thought. He'd given it up for Rufus, and he hoped to God it was worth it. Rufus reached under the desk he and Ron were sitting at and put his hand on Ron's upper leg, rubbing gently. His hand was small and sure, and…amazing. It was definitely worth it.

"Ron!" Kim grabbed him by his collar as he tried to inconspicuously get past her in the hall. "What's going on! Why've you been avoiding me? You're supposed to be updating me on how things are going with the plan and if we can get Rufus changed back!"

"We can't really talk about it in the hall, ok?" Ron said quickly, trying to get away again. But Kim had gotten a good grip on his collar and had dragged him into an empty classroom. Her arms were crossed. That was never a good sign.

"Talk." She ordered. Ron shifted uncomfortably. "I'm working on it ok? Not exactly the way I thought it was going to go but…I'm definitely coming to peace with him." Kim looked at him suspiciously, arching an eyebrow. "How exactly?" She asked. "You were so sick of him and now you seem totally fine. What gives?"

"I dunno." Ron mumbled. "We're just…getting along better. A lot better."

"That's great!" Kim said. "So we can take him back to Doctor Issacs, right?"

Ron looked down. "And what if I don't want to…" He said quietly, his voice unsteady.

Kim blinked. "Then…we'd have to go into a lot of other things. Like…if we can safely keep him human, we'd need a different cover story…a lot would have to take place. Why do you ask?"

Ron finally raised his eyes. Telling Kim was necessary to figure out what they needed to, but it was more than nerve-wracking to think about how she might react. But he had to.

Rufus swung his legs over the table on which he sat, playing with the fluffy end of a pencil. Ron had told him he was going to meet him here. He wondered what was holding him up. "I saw him with his old girlfriend." A voice called from the doorway. "Huh?" Rufus watched Jonny walk towards him and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Ron, with his ex-girlfriend, in an empty classroom, like this." Jonny said, letting his voice trail off. Rufus blinked. "They must have something important to talk about." He said softly.

"I don't know how anyone could leave you alone." Jonny smiled, as if he was the gentlest creature on earth. "You're so adorable. Are you and Ron dating, yeah?"

Rufus tugged at a bit of his hair. "He won't tell me." He mumbled. "I don't think he's decided..."

"Not decided?" Jonny cooed. "What's to decide? You're gorgeous, smart and anything else he could want. What's holding him back?" He reached out and took Rufus' hands into his. Rufus blinked nervously, his nose flicking. "It's more complicated." He quavered. Jonny's hand slithered around his small waist, pulling him close. He wasn't sure what to do, he felt paralyzed.

Jonny continued to smile, cocking his head to the side. "If you were mine, I would never be able to leave you alone." Rufus reached for Jonny's hand and pulled; his grip was tight. Jonny didn't let go and he let out a whimper of protest. Jonny's other hand reached up to grip his jaw. "In fact," He said, the syrup sliding from his tone. "I'm not sure if I can let you go now..."

Rufus started to struggle as Jonny's fingers slid round his slender throat. He tried scratching, biting, but everything he did only made the other boy hold him more roughly, and closer to him.

"Don't struggle." Jonny said impatiently. "It'll be over soon."

* * *

You're free to bring your pitchforks and flames to Jonny's head. Sadly, only a few more chapters to go. :c


	12. Take Me On

"Kim.."Ron started, feeling his hands begin to shake. It was all well and good to think of romantic happily ever after's when he didn't have to face consequences. When they were right in front of him, it somehow was slightly more difficult. He rubbed one hand against the upper arm of his other. "I like Rufus a lot." he said weakly, looking away.

Kim, being the freaking genius she was, didn't need him to repeat to put two and two together. "Ron.." She said slowly, in that deep, serious voice Ron dreaded so. She closed her eyes for a second, and when they opened, they were fierce. "Ron. You do understand the concept of distance, right?"

Ron nodded slowly.

"Distance, that thing you were supposed to do, remember?" Kim continued in her scary serious voice. Ron nodded again, unable to speak, as all his happy disillusions of that morning and the day before came crashing all around him. It hurt like shards of glass in his side, hurt so bad, hot tears began forming.

Kim stayed quiet, watching him. "Ron, he's your pet.." she said, as Ron's brow furrowed, his entire face and body crumpled. "We don't know what keeping him like this will do, if it can even be permanent. H-He could die if it's kept up like this, he could revert and lose his memory. So much could happen..I..."

Ron stared at the ground, then screwed his eyes shut as the tears began to fall. Kim stepped towards him and he pulled back, wrapping his arms around himself. He was in so much fucking pain, how could a few words damage him this much? He'd known all this already, but the idea of losing Rufus now, it cut him to the core. Was he in love?

He sank to the floor. He couldn't think of Rufus as a pet, nor a best friend anymore, and he felt fickle for allowing his emotions to change so quickly. Years of friendship, he'd let slip away for a pair of gorgeous eyes, all because he could no longer see past them.

And he couldn't. He couldn't imagine not waking up to them, not kissing those lips, stroking that hair. Was he vain for wanting Rufus to stay like this? Was he shallow? He covered his face. The idea of Rufus becoming something he could no longer hold, talk to...be with, hurt him so bad. He stumbled to his feet. "I'll do the right thing." he whispered hoarsely. "Whatever's right for him, I'll do it."

"Ron..." Kim said, but he could hardly hear it over the painful, quick drumming of his heart beat in his ear. He walked out of the room quickly. He needed to think, he needed Rufus.

* * *

His neck was covered in bruise marks from struggling against Jonny's grip, and he was exhausted in his efforts. Rufus now lay, unresponsive and defiant on the teacher's desk. "What's your plan?" he snapped. His wrists were rubbing raw, tied by rope.

"To hurt you. To pleasure myself." Jonny said. "To hurt you and your fucking...brother...cousin, at the same time. Thus, pleasuring myself twicely."

"Bravo..."Rufus' brow furrowed as Jonny grabbed his waist again. He arched his back, not wanting to be touched. "I bet..." Jonny said slowly, trailing a finger under Rufus' shirt. "I bet Ron hasn't had the balls to fuck your filthy little hole, has he?"

Rufus stiffened, staring at Jonny, then watching his hands run all over his body, up under his shirt, in between his slender legs. "Ron's coming, you know." He said fearlessly. "Or are you too fucking stupid to realize we're in a public place."

"Such vicious language from such a pure virgin mouth." Jonny purred hungrily, gripping Rufus' small jaw again, roughly, making his tiny body thrust forward. "A second ago I was filthy." Rufus said vehemently, noting Jonny spreading his legs further apart. His body was now completely submissive.

Jonny looked down at him. "Yes, I know your heroic love will be arriving soon. I've a seat prepared for him right there." he flourished a hand to the many desks and chairs scattered across the classroom. "I'm waiting for him, although I would love to plough you right this moment. I want him to see me rape you, brutally."

"He won't let you. He's not weak like me!" Rufus snapped, lifting a leg to kick Jonny in the face. He nearly did, but the footballer managed to grab his leg in time, pulling off his shoe and sock. "Mh.." he groaned creepily, sucking at one of Rufus' tiny toes, making the younger boy visibly shudder, but not look away.

"Why don't you scream for me, hm? Or do you like having your feet sucked." Jonny tried egging him on, but Rufus only stared defiantly with bright blue eyes as he was touched, "Maybe I've misjudged you.." Jonny said. "I thought you'd be a begging, whimpering mess by now. Maybe you're not as innocent as I'd thought. Does Ron know you're a little whore who likes having his toes sucked by boys. You want to jerk me off with your little feet?"

Rufus stared, unblinkingly. He couldn't blink, he didn't want to cry. "Here's a thought..." Jonny added, slipping off his other shoe and sock, before attacking that foot. "Ron's never going to want to fuck you after I have my way with you in front of him. He'll never want to look at you again.."

Rufus jerked, then whimpered, making Jonny smile. "Oh, you do respond." he grinned, dragging Rufus so their groins were pressed. "That's right, I'll fuck you till you're bleeding, burn it into your memory, till all he wants to do is get rid of you."

"No." Rufus said, the words sprouting from his frightened lips. Tears so close at the idea of being gotten rid of, his biggest fear. Was it true? Would this make Ron not want him. He didn't know much about human sexual rituals, about this 'rape'. Would it make him unattractive to Ron, really?

"Yes." Jonny said, reaching forward to sloppily press his lips to Rufus'. "I'm so hot for you now..." he said. "I can go a couple rounds before he comes I guess. I'll have plently left for him to see."

Rufus began to struggle, to no avail. If anything, it only seemed to arouse Jonny all the more, with each passing second he felt a bigger bulge pressing into him as he tried to bite and free himself. Jonny licked up his legs, dragged at his shorts, tossing them down.

* * *

Ron had finally pulled himself together, and was now heading to Rufus, hoping he would still be there, and wouldn't be mad. Of course he wouldn't be. He'd just be smiling, and talking about something amazing he'd seen outside. He would make Ron smile, despite all the shit, and that's why he was amazing.

That's why Ron wanted him to stay. Not because he was beautiful.

Or at least, not because he was beautiful on the outside.

"Jon.."his voice trailed off as he got to the door. Of all the sights he'd possibly expected, this hadn't been one of them, at all. He stumbled backwards. "You..." His mind moved quickly, trying to think of what exactly to do. Get someone? They were on the West Wing of the school, which was as deserted as the library most of the time. He tried to think logically, before anger completely consumed him, and it was consuming him fast.

"He..help!" he called through the door, hoping his voice would carry. The hall had never seemed so big.

"There's your prince." Jonny laughed. "So strong, he wouldn't even try to fight me." he licked in between Rufus' toes. "You shouldn't put so much faith into a little pussy like that."

Rufus whimpered, closing his eyes. Ron being in the room made this hurt so much more.

"Stop it!" Ron said, still standing at the doorway, feeling paralyzed. Jonny was so much bigger than he remembered, could he even take him? He let himself look at Rufus, and felt that anger surge. "W-when the hell did you become a rapist monster!" he said, swallowing and moving slowly towards Jonny.

"Pretty recently actually. I'd say I'm already pretty good. Wanna watch me with my first victim?" Jonny said over his shoulder, not bothering to turn around.

"Don't touch him." Ron quavered, stepping closer. He was so frightened. He'd never been in a fight before, he had no idea what to do. Jonny jabbed Rufus in the chest. "Like this?" he smiled. Ron came to stand behind him. Reaching around, he grabbed Jonny's hand and pushed him. "Y-yes!" He held Rufus around the waist, helping him up. Rufus reached for him, before Jonny dragged Ron back.

"Don't touch my toy." he snapped, pulling Ron's hands painfully behind his back. Ron moaned in anguish, his chest thrusting forward to meet Rufus'. He looked into his lover's eyes, and Rufus stared back, brows drawn together.

Ron looked away before turning sharply to punch Jonny across his jae. It hurt him so much, but he knew he had to continue, catching Jonny off guard. He punched again, barely catching his other cheek.

Adrenaline rushing, he hit again, and again, knocking Jonny to the ground. He kicked, and saw blood; he couldn't stop now. Faintly, he could hear Rufus calling behind him, but blood pounded in his ear, adrenaline rushed. Kicking, hitting, hard as he could, harder, till Jonny stopped moving.

He stared at him for a while, before quickly turning to Rufus and struggling to loosen his bonds. "Ron..." Rufus said faintly, looking up at him. "He didn't do anything me, we didn't.."

"It's ok." Ron said. "Even if he did...it's..." He blinked, feeling the lights growing dim and bright, repeatedly. He held his head.

"Ron..?" Rufus reached out to touch his cheek and he blindly tried to hold the small hand.

"Ron!"

Ron briefly registered the ear shattering cracking noise, then searing, sick pain, before his world went black.

And cold.

And dead, dead silent.

* * *

Please review and follow!


	13. Check Mate

It was cold and dark, where Ron lay. He felt so lost, and scared. Where was Rufus? He wanted him, he needed him. He struggled to get out of whatever he was in. Was it a coma? He was scared to wake up, his body was freezing, with what, he wasn't sure. But he needed to know that Rufus was alright. So he had to...he had to...

"Wake up..." he heard a voice whisper. He slowly did so, opening both eyes to see Kim. He couldn't hide his disappointment. "Where's Rufus?" he croaked, sitting up slowly. Sharp pain cracked across his ribs, and he looked down to see his chest was tightly bandaged. "Calm down.." Kim said gently, helping him back into a lying position. "He's fine, don't worry."

"Where is he?" Ron asked. "I want to see him..."

"He-he's fine.." Kim said shiftily, looking down.  
"But where IS he." Ron said, almost feeling the urge to sit up again, despite the pain wreaking havoc on his body. "After you passed out," Kim said gently. "He freaked out, all of his vital levels flipped and everything went haywire. U-um, they had to get him attached to the machine we'd taken him to the the professor about. To revert...him."

Ron stared at Kim. "He's...he's back to...how he was?" goosebumps sprang all over his arm.

"He.." Kim looked down. "Yes.."

"No." Ron said hoarsely. "No! NO!"

"No!" he screamed, sitting up. He blinked in the darkness, staring around. The faint beeping and the sound of soft coughs around him told him he was in fact in the hospital. But he was alone. Breathing heavily, he sat up, and quickly stumbled into the hallway. "Kim.." he squeaked upon seeing her. "Rufus.."

"He's fine." She quickly assured him. "He just went to get a drink. Ron...what's going on between you two?" she looked at him for an answer but to no avail. Ron spotted Rufus coming down the hall and rushed to him, kissing him deeply as soon as he managed to get the smaller boy into his arms. "Are you ok?" he asked, stroking back soft blond hair from a knitted, bewildered brow. "I'm so glad you're awake." Rufus said, pressing the cold soda to Ron's cheek.

"Rufus, I don't want you to go. I don't want you to go back to how you were. It could be because I'm just a shallow bastard, but, I loved you so much as you were before, and now, I get to love you in a whole new way. Or at least, I want the chance to..."

Rufus glanced behind him quickly to see Kim staring at them in astonishment. "Ron..."  
"I want to protect you. I want us to be together forever, not for you to d-die in a couple years as a molerat. I want to be mates..." Rufus squeaked, his hands falling to his side.

"If it's dangerous for you to remain human, I'll understand...but as far as I can see, I'm the only danger. Your animal instincts knew what was right all along. We, us, being together." Ron kissed Rufus more gently this time and Rufus quickly sank into it, his heart pounding, feeling incredibly warm, for some reason. Ron gently opened his mouth with a yearning tongue, ravishing Rufus inside out. Rufus held him, feeling his pants tightening with an erection..

Shyly, he glanced behind him again. Kim was gone. Ron looked .him. "I'll talk to her later." he promised. "Right now, you're priority."  
Rufus undid and opened his jeans, exposing his quivering erection. "Help..." he whispered, his brow drawn together. Ron, still kissing him, reached down and began stroking Rufus' sensitive shaft, making the smaller boy buck and grind feverishly into his hand.

Ron sucked lightly at Rufus' ear. "It's kind of amazing how you,can be this demanding, sexy top, and then an adorable, begging little bottom that seems to never have heard of sex." Rufus panted heavily, holding unto Ron, rocking his hips quickly into Ron's hand. His pants were loud and animalistic. He bit down on Ron's shoulder. "Stop!" he squeaked and Ron did immediately. Rufus hesitated, on the borderline of cumming. He breathed in deeply. " I want the first time to be in your bed..." he said softly. Ron tugged Rufus' jeans up over his tight tush and groaned.

"How will I explain this to my parents?" he said woofully.

"Tell them the truth..." Rufus said, wrapping his arms around Ron. "You have a boyfriend."  
"That lives with me?" Ron asked.

"That lives close by." Rufus said.  
"What?"  
"Kim offered to put me up at her house. Her little brothers apparently are going to boarding school for devious children and her parents agreed under the pretence of me being a boarding school student. They're excited to have a wellbehaved boy around..."  
"When did you do this?" Ron asked.  
"After a while, we could tell everyone we're dating, when it seems explainable. And, and Kim agreed to it only if I get frequent checkups and studies done to make sure I'm ok and stable."  
"Rufus, when..."

"Ron, I never wanted to go back. I've always been in love with you, even before I was human. Kim understood, and I've been trying to make sure I could be with you every step of the way. It was just up to you to decide if you wanted to...to be with me." The brightness and determination in Rufus' eyes hit Ron with incredible emotion. He did not deserve this boy. But he'd take him, he was so selfish. At that moment, letting go of Rufus just could not be done.

* * *

Rufus breathed in deeply, letting his body relax. He lay naked on the bed as Ron kissed his body, all over, lightly, warm tongue licking at his ticklish spots, red Hickeys sporting themselves all over his fair skin.

He stroked back Ron's hair, his eyes focusing on the ceiling. He'd never been this happy in his life. Ron quietly kissed him as he rubbed and played with Rufus' cock and he widened his legs, trying to keep his breathing calm.

So good.

Ron had magic hands, he didn't have to be touched by anyone else to know. Ron's fingers, everywhere they touched, shot enough intensity through him that he practically came each time. His body was weak and sick with pleasure, his forehead, his face, his body, on fire.

Ron continued to blow his mind, and he groaned, feeling an amazing mouth wrap around his shaft. "I-I like it." he moaned honestly, letting his eyes shut. Ron smiled and continued on and on till Rufus was on the borderline of cumming.

"Let me...do something to you." Rufus panted.

"Alright." Ron said, flipping Rufus gently unto his stomach, before gripping his arms and pulling him upright, not so gently. Rufus panted as Ron stroked him and he leaned forward, getting to his hand and knees. "Or do something to me."

Ron groaned. "I can't even contain myself around you." he said, leaning forward. "You blow my mind..."

* * *

Rufus stroked Ron's hair as the other boy pressed his head into his lap. "I still can't walk." he giggled. "You plowed me so hard." Ron went red.  
"I should make a rule that you can't say anything dirty out of that pure little mouth..." he said.  
Rufus spread his legs a bit. "You'll be fucking me again in a second. I'll be screaming just like before..."

Ron sat up and covered Rufus' mouth with a kiss. "Stop!" he squeaked.

"Don't stop." Rufus moaned, before smiling that perfect smile of his. Ron couldn't help smiling back.

Check.

They were finally mate's.

* * *

Finally done. It only took 4 years.


End file.
